Sex it s not all I think about
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Sherlock siempre termina consiguiendo lo que se propone, y John ya debería haberse dado cuenta de ello.


En este fandom el listón está muy alto, así que para que no perdáis el tiempo si estáis buscando otra cosa: otro fanfic más sobre John enseñando a Sherlock los "misterios de la vida": nada nuevo bajo el sol, sexo sin trama y no demasiado bueno. El que avisa no es traidor!

* * *

><p>"Sex is not all I think about.<p>

It´s just all I think about… you".

_Shhh_. Prince.

* * *

><p>-¿Otra vez, John?<p>

El doctor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero de piso tan cerca de su oído, susurrándole. "No puede ser…", pensó. ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a poder sentarse en su sillón y leer el periódico tranquilamente? En qué momento se le había ocurrido... Bueno, tuvo que reconocer que en realidad no era nada que hubiera planeado, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, él mismo era el principal sorprendido de encontrarse en esta situación, enseñando a Sherlock todo lo que sabía acerca de una de las pocas materias que el detective no dominaba en absoluto y por la que de pronto había desarrollado un desbordante interés. Vale, era más joven que él, y nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones. Estaba deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido y, cuando no tenía ningún caso, era la única actividad que tenía éxito en aliviar su sempiterno aburrimiento. Pero es que parecía absolutamente insaciable. Le tenía agotado por completo, y eso que John Watson no era una persona que dijera que no con facilidad a una buena sesión de sexo. Pero todo tiene un límite.

-Sherlock, ya lo hemos hablado, yo ya no estoy para estos trotes. Debes tener un poco de paciencia.

-Pero, John, es que lo que me has hecho antes con la lengua fue tan…- se detuvo, frustrado por no encontrar una palabra adecuada-. Bueno, quería practicarlo a ver si me sale…

John enrojeció ante el comentario, porque por mucho que dijera que estaba cansado, tan solo oírle decir lo que le quería hacer le había excitado. Pero no quería desdecirse tan fácilmente.

-Sherlock, ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansado. Si tantas ganas tienes, siempre puedes… ya sabes, hacerlo tú mismo.

-¡Vamos, John, no es lo mismo!- se indignó el detective-. ¡Sin ti es aburrido!

Se esforzó por contener una sonrisa.

-Entonces utiliza tu imaginación y piensa que soy yo- le contestó.

-¡Menuda tontería!

Sherlock se quedó un buen rato de pie, mirándole fijamente, esperando alguna reacción más del ex militar, pero cuando éste se cansó de sostenerle la mirada con cara de póker, volvió a ponerse a leer su periódico, ignorándole soberanamente. El detective torció el gesto, sorprendido y contrariado, y con rapidez repasó sus opciones. Resistió la tentación de utilizar métodos más drásticos porque si John se enfadaba era difícil que accediera a sus deseos. Era mucho más probable que surtiera efecto recurrir a las súplicas, pero lo descartó también por razones obvias, aunque le preocupó el hecho de detenerse a considerar esta posibilidad más tiempo de lo deseable. Solo le quedaba la amenaza "sutil".

-Está bien, te dejo leer en paz- anunció-. Esperaré a que te apetezca a ti. Aunque igual en ese momento soy yo quien no tiene ganas- añadió desafiante, mirándole de reojo.

"Sí, claro…". El doctor no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes esta vez, pero siguió a lo suyo, releyendo por décima vez la misma línea.

-Cómo te gusta fastidiarme, John- explotó Sherlock ante su falta de éxito.

El detective se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sofá. Se tumbó mirando hacia el techo. Aguantó en silencio apenas unos segundos.

-¡John, me aburro!

Era demasiado fácil. No le respondió.

-¡Que me aburro!

Nada.

-¡Oh, está bien! Voy a intentar lo que me has dicho, pero seguro que me sigo aburriendo…

John tragó saliva. ¿Había dicho que lo iba a hacer? ¿Se iba a tocar, pensando en él? Intentó no hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Había plantado la idea en su cabeza y ahora era muy difícil de borrar. Volvían a su memoria todas las imágenes y sensaciones de los últimos días. Por supuesto, Sherlock se enfrentaba al sexo de la única forma que su ordenado cerebro podía hacerlo: observando, analizando cada mínimo detalle, experimentando cualquier cosa que le provocara curiosidad, repitiendo lo que no sabía hasta alcanzar la perfección. John estaba seguro de que el hombre ya tenía en su cabeza un mapa mental de sus zonas erógenas, ordenadas por intensidad y por el tipo de estímulo más adecuado para aplicar. Sin duda, esto era algo positivo. MUY positivo. El doctor no podía imaginar un amante más entregado y detallista, y había descubriendo cosas que le gustaban que sus múltiples novias anteriores no habrían ni sospechado. Una vez que había descubierto que el sexo podía ser interesante, Sherlock se aplicaba a ello como si no hubiera un mañana, sin convencionalismos ni inhibiciones. Si quería hacer algo, simplemente lo hacía. Y para John era maravilloso ver cómo le afectaba cada novedad. No obstante, precisamente eso es lo que le daba miedo. ¿Y si una vez que hubiera experimentado y se le pasara la emoción de los descubrimientos, decidía que ya no quería seguir haciéndolo? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con John? Porque él ya estaba completamente enganchado... Por enésima vez, intentó enterarse de qué rayos iba la noticia que estaba leyendo, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa. Dobló el periódico de cualquier forma y lo dejó a un lado. Tamborileó con las manos en sus rodillas. ¿Y si era un farol? Seguro que se lo había dicho solo para que cediera y estaba en el sofá mirando a las musarañas como siempre. Sí, eso era. En ese momento le pareció oír un leve gemido. A la mierda. Se levantó y se acercó al sofá. En efecto, Sherlock estaba acariciándose, con los ojos cerrados. Se le aceleró la respiración.

-Has venido a hacerlo tú, John…- dijo sin detener su tarea, ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Ni hablar. Te he dicho que no y es que no. Solo voy a mirar.

-¿Te gusta verme, John?

"Qué cabrón".

-Me gusta absolutamente cualquier cosa que haces, pesado, y lo sabes- no tuvo más remedio que reconocer.

-Y a mí me encanta que te guste- abrió los ojos y le miró.

El médico tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para mantener su palabra. Pero, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no intervenir, no pudo evitar acercarse más, agacharse junto a Sherlock y besarle. Introdujo su lengua con agresividad y el detective aceleró el movimiento de sus manos y empezó a gemir. Notar sus gemidos, amortiguados por el beso, enardeció a John más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Por su parte, Sherlock no podía más, el beso de John, su lengua, le remitían a las veces en que la había utilizado para estimular su miembro, como tanto le gustaba. Era curioso cómo el cerebro asociaba ideas para aumentar la excitación. John tenía razón y la imaginación era una parte muy importante del sexo. Los recuerdos, el aprendizaje, la asociación de ideas, todos ellos eran elementos que conocía y que podía aplicar en este nuevo terreno. Pero al mismo tiempo había factores que no podía controlar y que le desconcertaban. De repente John hacía o decía algo y le hacía perder la cabeza no sabía muy bien cómo.

-Córrete para mí, Sherlock- le susurró el médico en ese momento.

Y con esa simple frase, como no podía ser de otra forma, terminó. Jadeante y satisfecho, recobró el aliento mientras John volvía a besarle, esta vez con suavidad y calma.

-Creo que me gusta que me des órdenes, John- le dijo cuando fue capaz de hablar.

-Sí, claro. Creo que a mí me sucede algo parecido. Aunque en tu caso se trata de órdenes del tipo "Haz la compra".

-Bueno, John, está bien que cada uno tengamos nuestra pequeña parcela de poder le dijo como si nada.

El médico se levantó, sin saber si reírse o estrangularle.

-Y ahora ¿me vas a dejar que practique o no?- le preguntó su compañero sentándose en el sofá.

Sherlock…

-John, no me digas que no te apetece porque puedo ver claramente que no es así- le interrumpió mirándole fijamente a la zona que probaba tal aseveración-. Acércate.

Y, desde luego, obedeció.


End file.
